My CureAll
by Capn Nat
Summary: Dr. Kureha and Dr. Hiriluk have known eachother along time, but what ever did happen in their past? How did Hiriluk know he could trust Kureha with everything important to him when he died? Let's look back many years ago on Drum Island. Kureha/Hiriluk
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a story that had to be written. NONEONE I found, on here has done a Dr. Hiriluk and Dr. Kureha fanfic...i wonder why... Anyway, this is how i view they grew to know eachother. Was originally going to be a one-shot but i got really into it. It will not be super long but maybe a few chapters. I hope this pairs relationship will help you see more depth into their character instead of being two lone sub-characters that fade from memory. _**3

~~~~~00~~~~~

"Ow, what was that for?" a little boy cried out as an unconcerned young woman pricked him with a medical needle, "I know your just stabbing me! The other doctors' shots don't hurt so much..."

"Then they're not doing it right," she said with a laugh, "besides they're all busy and don't have time for nuisances like you, pup." At the mere age of 25, she was already very intelligible in the medication field, but too restless and stubborn to be tied down into any research group. Instead, she preferred to freelance across the icy island taking on the oddest jobs. One of her favorites though was this whiney boy who always would refuse to cooperate. She liked the challenge.

"Geez, why do you always come here anyway? I have a doctor who comes to see me all the time...I don't need you. . . Ouch!" he grabbed the spotted she had pinched on his shoulder.

"Don't ever say that to me boy! I come here without pay to check up on you and make sure the doctors are treating you right, and you have the nerve to back sass me?"

"If you ask me, they should come by and check to see if you're gonna kill me..." he mumbled under his breath, only to hush up when she glared at him.

"I swear you'll never grow up into a great doctor if you behave like this," she sighed replacing her things in her bag.

"So what? I don't even want to be a du…doctor… my mom only wants me to because I'm sick a lot. Besides, we don't need anymore anyway. We have too many around here."

"Oh, Hiriluk…how naive you are. This is one of the medical capitals in research and scientific breakthroughs on the Grand Line… but then again I guess there are bit many, huh?"

"Yeah, see what I mean!" She just shoved him back onto the bed.

"Yeah-yeah, now rest, if you move to much it'll distribute unevenly," she turned to leave.

"Um, Dr. Kureha?" the tone in his voice made her cringe and turn to look at him, he was too cute a child for how obnoxious he could be, "why do you come see me so much? No one else does..."

She sighed, why do people always poor out their hearts to doctors... "Simple, I see promise in you to be a great doctor someday and I want to be a part of it."

"I don't want to be a doctor! You know that!" He clenched his fists tight and a little growl resonated from his mouth.

"Then you don't want me to visit?"

"Hey, that's not fair! Are you saying if I don't become a stu. . .doctor you won't see me anymore?" She laughed a little at the sight of him almost in tears, even if he'd never admit it.

"I'll see you next time I come around, but you'd better have a better attitude, pup," she smiled to herself leaving with a wave. He just nodded with an almost hidden sniffle.

~~~~~00~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: not mine...**_

~~~~~00~~~~~

As he got older, he learned a little here and there, but his thoughts were always on something else. He sighed, "I hate this small island… if only I could travel…yeah, be like

a pirate or a..." his thought was halted by a whack on his skull, the culprit still holding the papers in a rolled cylinder.

"I have the decency to come and teach you on my mini-vacation and you have to daydream away my lesson..."

"Ah, come on Doc, you know I really don't care…I don't even need it anymore! I've been a lot better, the other doctors even say I'll be cured in another month or two!" He smiled at her, young teenage eyes aglow with excitement.

"Huh…" Kureha started, "well, if that's the case I'm not needed anymore..." she picked up the paper work, as he frantically waved his hands and tried to snatch for her arm.

"Wait Doc! You know I don't mean for you to leave!" She sighed looking at the kid, "please stay, not as my doctor but my friend? Please?"

"Fine, tell me what these dreams are of yours..." she sat down next to him with her hand cupping her chin.

"Well, I want to travel the world and become a super rich robber..." he continued to relate all his dreams of grandeur, while she listened. Something about this boy just made her stick around. Probably because he had no friends, she reasoned, or how much his stubbornness reminds her of her own. Oh well, she would just have to support him in whatever oddball dreams he decided to follow knowing in the end he'd turn around.

Soon the time had come, Kureha was asleep when a loud thunking noise came from her front door. She stirred looking at her clock that read 3:25 am. Why?, was her only thought as she dragged herself out of the warm bed and carefully avoided stepping directly on the chilly floor tile. She pulled her cover around herself, walking to the door. When she opened it she was bombarded with a hug.

"Doc!" his voice was high pitched in an excited tone that somehow made her worry, "Now's the time! I have all my preparations! I'm gonna go out to sea and travel like I wanted to!" He smiled at her with brown eyes bright enough to rival the sun's rays. He had a couple small bags to either side of him.

"Oh, really? So, why are you telling me and not your mom?"

"Uh, well, you know my mom! She'd never let me go! But if you tell her after I'm gone she can't stop me..." the pleading in his eyes killed her.

She thought for a minute and replied, "Don't think I'll tell your mom anything. All my moneys stashed in the bottom drawer of my living room china cabinet, I had better not see any missing. I don't want you going near the 5:05 am boat heading southeast, and most of all I would never want to see you again if you leave here you lousy boy!" She pinched him hard on the arm, "You got that?"

"Yeah! Geez, leggo my arm!" He rubbed his redden skin, "Well, good night, and good bye," he smiled warmly, as she headed back to her room. Her heart was a bit sunken in, but she has her few things she wouldn't admit too.

"Yeah, later Hiriluk..." she waved half-heartedly heading down the hall.

"By the way, you can use my first name. We've known each other long enough!"

"Not in your dreams kiddo, a doctor is known by their last name's credibility."

"I'm no doctor!" He pouted angrily as she disappeared into her room. Kureha stayed awake a small while listening to him rummage through her drawer and then leave. She didn't want him to, but he had to find his own way. She'd miss him.

~~~~~00~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: -- why would I need one of these? No own One Piece..._**

~~~~~00~~~~~

Years had gone by and any word of Hiriluk became scarce. It was easier that way, she supposed. Out of sight out of mind, and that worked for her. That is until the day he came barreling back onto the island as a smug 20 year old. Starting with a bang on her door, "Hey, old lady!" it was still early and she hadn't even finished her breakfast. Kureha got up and went to the door.

"Who are you calling old?" she yelled out the door, "I'll let you know..." she was stopped by a smug grin that she recognized as only, "Hiriluk..." after a second of taking

his grown up image, she smacked him upside his head, "You should know better, I'm no old woman!"

He laughed before hugging her, and with a sigh she hugged back, it was nice to see the boy. "You know though you look good and still hit hard for your old age!" he was then shoved off, and he looked hurt that she'd disown him so soon.

"Have you seem your mother yet?" she snarled with crossed arms.

"Nah, you're my first stop, aren't you lucky!"

"Get going," she barked, "don't bother coming here when your mom's been worried sick since you left!" With a nod he ran off smiling like a fool. Kureha sigh, it was good to see him again, but what was the smile about?

The next few days he popped by smiling and always trying to get her to laugh or smile, which was an utter failure. She'd give him a bone here and there, though, for his persistence.

One day, Hiriluk showed up while she was walking back from a patient's home. With the same grin he seem to always have nowadays, he questioned, "Hey doc, Did you know that I'm becoming famous?"

"Oh, really?" she mused, "find a nice freak show to let you in?"

"No, I'm becoming a popular criminal, a great thief! Like I said I would!" Kureha laughed a little, "Hey, I am! In fact, I'm rich..." his voice trailed as he reached into his pack to pull out few expensive jewels.

"Ok, fine, you're rich. You don't need to show those to me."

"But. . . Well, um, Dr. Kureha?

"Yeah," she didn't mean for her voice to sound so annoyed.

"Well, uh..."

"Spit it out boy!" again her words was harsher then she wanted them to sound.

"I need to…talk to you. Alone, maybe at your place tonight after you're…done w-with work." The way he stuttered made her worry, did his illness come back after all this time? She hoped not.

"Ok, I'll be done at 7:30 pm. Oh, if your so rich…you can bring dinner."

"Right!"

~~~~~00~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: I tried... Oda wouldn't give em to me..._**

~~~~~00~~~~~

When she was done with work she hesitantly headed home. The last thing she needed to hear is that he had gotten even sicker on his journey. Even going at a mild pace she made it home 22 minutes before he should be getting there, that is, if he wasn't already waiting at her door.

Sitting against the door with his head tilted down, he resembled one of those statues that are suppose to bring serenity to your soul, and with the snow flakes that had built up on his hat it was easy to tell he had been there a while.

Kureha knelt down a little in front of him, "Hiriluk?" His cheeks were a little red and glowing an inner happiness even in his sleep. She felt his cheek. He wasn't burning up, which is a good sign. Standing up, she whacked his head with her bag, "Are you that much an idiot you'd sleep in snow? Are you trying to get hypothermia, because there are faster ways."

"Uh, Doc I was just waiting for you."

"You could've just come in, it's warmer inside," she walked in putting her bag down on the table. Then went ahead and made up some hot tea. Watching him sit down she continued, "So what is so important we have to set aside time to talk about it?"

"Hmm…can that wait till after dinner? For now can you tell me about what's going on? I have a ton of stories if you want to hear them. Oh, and I bought some snow crab for dinner," it was obvious he was nervous about something the way he fidgeted and kicked his feet, but she let it go. Hiriluk will tell her when he gets to it.

During their dinner and conversation he spent most the time either staring at his hands or glancing at her. She wanted to tell him to just spit it out, but kept her calm. When he finished, he got up and grabbed the dishes, heading to the sink to clean them. "If I didn't know better, then maybe I wouldn't have caught on that your delaying the inevitable…"

He put his current dish down, and moved into the living room. She soon followed and sat next to him when he had prompted her to. He looked away before looking at her, his cheeks reddened again, "well…I…"

"Are you coming down with a fever your red," she said feeling his forehead that was oddly not above a normal temperature.

"Phbt…ha-ha, not quite!" he was still nervous but seem to have lightened up a little, "I'm not sickly…geesh, now just listen to me!' He was now staring at her face to face, their eyes aligned.

Moving back some she replied, "Ok, out with it…"

"I'm rich now, and can take care of myself."

"So, you saying I need to quit babying you."

"No!"

"Well, good cuz I never did such a thing!"

"Listen, Kureha! I came back, because I want you to come with me!" The look in his face proved he was not lying, nor kidding, "You're the only one who really understood me…and I want to show you the world, and…" he was stopped by her hand.

"Listen boy, if you think I'm gonna go out on a dinky ship, transverse dangerous waters and risk tail and foot to follow some brat around your…" she stopped, the hurt she saw in his eyes was too much. She put her hand on his shoulder clenching slightly, "look, what I mean is that I'm comfortable right here. This is my world. I'm not saying I don't want you around, but that I don't want to leave."

He nodded slowly. As he stood up he mumbled, "I'm leaving day after tomorrow. I guess I'll see you later." He left quietly leaving Kureha feeling more alone then she was familiar with. In the end she figured that she'd just pay him a visit after work tomorrow. He'll be in a better mood then, right?

~~~~~00~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: this would have actully happend if i owned them...but no...woe is me...**_

~~~~~00~~~~~

After finishing up with a little girl's broken wrist, Kureha went to find out where Hiriluk was staying. It wasn't too difficult a task so she found his temporary stay fairly quickly. With a breath, she knocked on the door. She stood there waiting and waiting, "Hey, Hiriluk? It's Dr. Kureha…" and waiting, "Hey you little brat, I know you're mad but you could…"

"What did my door do to tick you off, call you old?" the voice came from behind her, a little embarrassed she turned to look at him.

"I thought you were ignoring me…"

"Why, cuz yesterday, nah. I don't care for grudges." He had that same old twinkle in his eye again, "Sides, you came to visit me. This obviously means you care about me!" She wanted to smack that smug face he had developed while he was gone.

"Well, now that your in a better mood, I'm outa here," she said turning to head home, stopping when she felt Hiriluk's warm grasp on her wrist. Her eyes met his again and she could see he wasn't letting her go, "Hiriluk?"

"You came all this way, come in," he smiled warmly and almost dragged her in. What a pain this brat could be. Inside he brought her over to the couch and let go of her arm. With a sigh Kureha sat down not expecting for his mouth to suddenly reach hers.

"Whoa!" she barked pulling back, "where did that come from?" he was just looking at her confused, with his body half over her own. It wasn't her first kiss, but the intensity and the warmth of it made it feel like it was.

"Well, what did you think I meant when I said I wanted you to be with me?" his eyes seemed to grow warmer with the amber brown in them glistening. Kureha stared in amazement her own silver eyes showing a confusion that it never occurred to her he had fallen in love. Why was it for someone so out of his age range like her, and why did she oddly like the attention?

For the first time she noticed how he looked at her longingly, how his eyes glowed a brown that resembled that perfect color a marshmallow makes when it tastes the best, and the way his light cherry colored hair had started to grow into an odd shape that somewhat fit him. She finally noticed his shape, he had grown into a thief's body. He was lean and narrow, with sharp edges that made her blush, "I should get going," she said trying to get him off.

"Hey, you can't just leave me here, I like you a lot, Doc. I want you to stay."

Despite not getting off, he wasn't being firm with her, he was more pleading for her company, "Ok."

The next few moments were enchanting their lips together and his hands delicately holding on, but then ended abruptly, even without warning. Barging out of the house, he followed her tripping on his pant leg, "I'm sorry that was a stupid idea, of course I don't think you're that easy, Kureha!"

"Bugger off, boy. I have more important things to get done then entertain a brat like you," the stupid boy had to ruin their moment by thinking now was the right time. Kureha believed in chastity and the value of ones body, "Under no circumstance am I going to do something like that with you!" Soon enough, she was gone and he was still on the ground with his face in the snow. A long sigh escaped his mouth and finally he got up to head inside.

After a few days had gone by Kureha figured Hiriluk had left. She felt a bit annoyed he had to leave on such terms, but she didn't care to deal with a young'uns hormone issues. Pushing her pale blonde hair behind her ear, she thought of how comforting it was having him there, and how much she was starting to miss his smile.

~~~~~00~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I checked my pockets my bag even my trapper keeper...nope didn't come from me...**_

~~~~~00~~~~~

The months went by fairly quickly and surprisingly happily. Kureha was happy, and despite being older then him, Hiriluk loved her. She was going to be married after all her years of being alone. The young fool was the only one to capture her heart. After their wedding they spent their first night together and she'd never felt so care for. It wasn't just their first night as a couple but from then on, even when he was gone for extended periods of time she always could feel his love.

Then one day, her heart shattered. A day that was preceded by months of taking care of his mom. She had fallen ill about five years after the marriage. Kureha spent a lot of time by her side caring for her needs. Despite all of this effort, Hiriluk's mom grew more and more ill, her body deteriorating with her health.

Hiriluk stayed around more often to assist and encourage his mother, often telling her Dr. Koreha's amazing at curing the sick, there's no way she won't heal you. In the end though, she died. Hiriluk was down trodden and in shock.

After a few days when the pain eased in and the shock subsided. He finally brought himself to ask, "Kureha, why didn't you save her?" his eyes dark and his face hidden under the brim of his hat.

"I couldn't, there was nothing I could do…"

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" He was sounding angrier, more so then she'd ever heard or expected from him before.

"Listen Hiriluk, she was too far gone, I couldn't brin…"

"Don't say there was nothing you could do, there's always something! You could have done something! No, you gave up and she died because of it!" Tears washed down his cheeks, leaving dark trails behind.

"Listen people get sick and died, sometimes there are sicknesses that just can't be healed! I wish I could have healed her but it wasn't possible…"

"I'm done…"he walked off and started to get some stuff together, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Hiriluk, please…I wish there was a cure all sickness, I do. But nothing like that exists… Be careful out there…" she silently helped him pack, he hurt too much to listen to her now. When he returns next she reason with him, maybe then he'll listen. For now, she too cried.

Much to her dismay, he didn't return. Not for a few months, not a year, not even after a few years. Kureha remained there though, her heart broken and her demeanor slowly became icy and harsh. She refused to quit doctoring though, instead she read more, studied. If it was possible, she would heal anyone she could, and never did she give up on a patient.

As time passed, this wound too healed. In time Kureha found she wasn't bitter or spiteful for his leaving. She only wished she could have done more for him, and that's what had hurt the most.

~~~~~00~~~~~

**_There is more to come...I've been writing this fervishly and I plan to finish it really soon. So I hope you can stand the wait...Till then, as always, ENJOY!_**


End file.
